Wheel hubs, such as those used for commercial vehicles, are heavy, awkwardly shaped items that can be difficult to handle. Wheel hubs typically comprise a cylindrical main body with an axial bore for receiving the vehicle axle. The axle is supported on ring-shaped roller bearings (e.g., bearing cones) that are positioned at the inboard and outboard ends of the axial bore and, may be or may not be, separated by a cylindrical spacer. The bearings and spacer must be aligned before the wheel hub can be properly installed on the axle.
A radial flange extends from the main body and is provided with a series of bolts for mounting the wheel and brake drum (or brake disc) on the wheel hub. The radial flange is further provided with pilot surfaces for guiding the proper installation of the brake drum and/or disc wheel on the wheel hub. Dents, scrapes and other damage to the pilot surfaces can cause misalignment between the wheel hub, disc wheel and brake drum, resulting in vibration, shimmy, premature wear and/or failure of the disc wheel, the tire and/or the brake drum.
Because of their size, shape and weight, wheel hubs are prone to mishandling during shipping and installation, which may result in loss of the bearings and/or misalignment of the bearings relative to the spacer. Dirt or debris may also be introduced into the axial bore, which may contaminate the bearing lubricant and consequently cause premature failure of the hub. In addition, the wheel hub is usually formed of relatively soft materials, such as cast ductile iron, aluminum, magnesium composites and other materials. As a result, the pilot surfaces are susceptible to damage caused by mishandling during shipping.
Thus, there is a need for a wheel hub packaging system that ensures the proper alignment of the bearings and spacer, and facilitates installation of a wheel hub onto an axle. In addition, there is a need for a packaging system that protects the wheel hub from damage and the introduction of dirt and debris.